


We Need A Hobby

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys search for a hobby.  For the 221B prompt hiking.





	We Need A Hobby

“Sherlock,” John said from behind his newspaper, “we need a hobby.”

His husband didn’t even look up from his section of the paper, just simply said, “No we don’t.”

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock put his paper down and said, “ok John, I’ll bite, why do we need a hobby? We already have hobbies, you know, why do we need another?”

His husband put his paper down as well and said, “We do have hobbies but I was thinking of something that doesn’t involve criminals and mad chases through London in the middle of the night.”

Sherlock buried himself behind his newspaper again and said simply, “Dull.” Then after more silence he said, “ok, what do you have in mind?”

”Sports? No,” before his husband could even answer he continued, “can’t imagine you playing a team sport. Have you ever even played a team sport?”, John asked curiously.

”Yes I have played sports before John. And to piss Mycroft off I took a passionate interest in American baseball one summer. I followed him around talking about obscure facts and telling him about the New York Yankees and Murderers Row. He was ready to kill me!”, Sherlock grinned at the memory.

John smiled in delight, “You never cease to amaze me! But I was thinking more of hiking than baseball.”


End file.
